Fiuuh
by Sapphire Amumuhoopla
Summary: Jeon Jungkook pemuda polos dan manis. Mengidap penyakit kecerobohan akut. Ceroboh memang wajar, tetapi kecorobohan Jungkook sudah melewati batas wajar kecerobohan. Hingga akhirnya kecerobohannya membawanya pada pemuda licik bernama Kim Taehyung. Yo! Vkook / Taekook! [ Kim Taehyung – Jeon Jungkook ] Minat Read n Review? :3


Fict kedua Amu! Tunjukkan eksistensimu dengan reviewmu!

Disclaimer :

Jungkook punya Taehyung (dan Jimin heuheu ^^). Taehyung punya Jungkook. .! Dan Vkook punya Amu ( Expectation )

Member BTS yang lain punya Amu ( Expectation )

Cerita punya Amu ( Reality )

Intinya mereka punya Amu itu hanya ekspektasi belaka -_-

Warning :

YAOI ( Benci Yaoi? ya gak usah baca yo! ), Ejaan yang Disempurnakan belum sempurna, jebakan typo akan terasa.

Cast :  
>Jeon Jungkook<p>

Kim Taehyung

Other BTS Member

Rated : T

Don't like? Don't read!

.

.

.

.

Fiuuh~

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

Jeon Jungkook. Tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Pemuda berusia 16 tahun. Berpipi _chubby_, berambut hitam, mata besar, bibir _plump_, memiliki gigi seperti kelinci dan agak sedikit gendut ( menurut teman-temannya).

Itulah kira-kira ciri fisik seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Jeon Jungkook pemuda yang polos, sedikit linglung, pemalu, memiliki jiwa sosial yang tinggi, kekanak-kanakan dan ceroboh.

Hmm.. ceroboh. Ya, Jeon Jungkook sangat ceroboh. Kecerobohan pasti pernah dilakukan setiap manusia. Tetapi untuk Jungkook, ia sudah melewati batas wajar kecerobohan. Jika batas kecerobohan itu memang ada.

Misalnya, ia akan menghancurkan barang apa saja yang ingin ia pegang, entah pecah, terlindas, terbakar atau apapun caranya agar barang itu hancur, atau dalam sehari ia bisa menabrak paling sedikit tubuh 10 orang dengan atau tidak menumpahkan sesuatu ke tubuh orang itu.

Semua itu menjadi rutinitas Jungkook, hingga ia terbiasa dan mencoba menikmati hidupnya yang dipenuhi kecerobohan. Namun disaat hidupnya tenang, kecerobohannya malah membawanya kepada sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya – mungkin lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang berbahaya.

Kim Taehyung.

" **Teruslah dengan sifat cerobohmu itu, karena kecerobohanmu adalah kebahagiaanku "**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : **

06 : 30

Jeon Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah.

Cuaca yang cerah, udara pagi yang segar dan alunan kicauan burung-burung kecil yang mengiringi setiap langkahnya membuat senyuman merekah di wajahnya.

Ah..pagi hari yang sangat indah bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Aah! Senangnya! Pagi hari yang sempurna dan aku tidak membuat masalah pagi ini," Jungkook tersenyum riang. Dalam hati ia terus berucap syukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa karena telah memberinya hidup yang indah.

Pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu menutup matanya. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara pagi hari yang menyehatkan bagi tubuhnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan senandung kecil yang terdengar dari bibirnya.

Ya, sekali lagi ini memang pagi hari yang amat indah bagi seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Hanya dengan hal ini saja Jungkook merasa hidupnya amat sempurna tanpa ada masalah. Dan seperti yang ia ucapkan tadi, di pagi yang sempurna ini ia tidak membuat masalah – Oh! Maaf sepertinya ada kesalahan, mari kita ralat sedikit ucapannya. Yang harus ia ucapkan bukanlah ' **tidak membuat masalah** ' tetapi ' **belum membuat masalah** '. Perbedaan satu kata yang sangat berarti. Karena sekarang –

**Bruuk! **

**Plentrang!**

–ia menabrak tubuh seseorang dan menjatuhkan kaleng minuman orang yang ia tabrak.

Lihat, keputusan yang tepat karena kita telah meralat ucapan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Aduh.. " Jungkook meringis saat hidungnya menabrak sesuatu yang keras.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Tad – " Ucapan Jungkook terpotong.

"Ck, bodoh! Kau pikir kau ini siapa, hah? Gunakan matamu saat berjalan, bodoh!"  
>Makian terdengar dari seseorang yang ia tabrak.<p>

Jungkook mendongak melihat siapa yang telah menggangu acara penikmatan pagi harinya, atau mungkin sebaliknya. Jungkook mendongak melihat siapa orang yang pagi harinya telah terganggu olehnya.

Ia melihat seseorang yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam. Napas Jungkook tercekat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Matanya membelalak membuat ukuran matanya yang besar semakin besar saat ia menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak.

Lelaki dengan rambut berwarna cokelatnya yang sedikit berantakan – sepertinya tidak disisir, mata yang panjang dengan tatapan tajam – dengan tambahan _eyeliner _membuatnya semakin menyeramkan, hidung mancung sempurna, dua tindikan di masing-masing telinga dan blazer sekolah yang sama dengan yang Jungkook kenakan saat ini dengan pasrahnya tersampir di pundaknya dan seakan semakin menambah kesan _bad boy_ pada dirinya.

Oh tidak! Demi sekian banyaknya orang yang pernah ia tabrak – tentunya karena ia amat ceroboh, Jungkook tak menyangka akan menabrak orang ini. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia menabrak 10 orang biasa daripada menabrak satu orang yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya.

Jeon Jungkook mendapat masalah karena baru saja ia menabrak orang yang sangat bermasalah.

KIM TAEHYUNG

Jeon Jungkook telah menabrak dan menumpahkan minuman seorang Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung dan Kim Taehyung. Nama itu terus berputar-putar di otaknya saat ini.

Kim Taehyung, lelaki dengan sejuta pikiran licik di otaknya.

Kim Taehyung, lelaki paling berbahaya di sekolahnya.

.

.

.

/^ ^\

"Ma..ma..maaf! Kumohon..maafkan aku.. "

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar. Tangannya berkeringat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani melihat Kim Taehyung. Ia menutup matanya dan berdoa agar bisa selamat dari Kim Taehyung, setidaknya itulah hal yang dapat terpikir olehnya saat ini.

'**Ya Tuhan..tolong aku! Ibu..tolonglah anakmu ini! Hyung datanglah! Siapapun tolong akuuuuuuu!'**

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Jungkook saat ini.

Jungkook semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tas sekolahnya tatkala ia mendengar Taehyung mulai bicara.

" Cih! Kau sedang beruntung bocah _chubby_. Kau mengganggu pagi hariku, namun aku sedang terlalu malas mengurusi orang-orang sepertimu, "

Jungkook mendongak melihat Taehyung. Mata bulatnya mengerjap-ngerjap, sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Tentu saja ia tidak percaya, karena biasanya siapapun yang menggangu Kim Taehyung tak akan selamat dengan mudah.

"Cepat pergi dari hadapanku! Atau .. kau mau aku berubah pikiran, heh bocah _chubby_?"

Jungkook tersadar mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat ini. Ia begitu lega, Kim Taehyung yang terkenal licik dan jahat tak melakukan apapun terhadapnya.

"Ba..baik! Te..te..terima kasih.."

'**Aaahh..terima kasih Tuhan! Kau telah menjawab doaku! Aku memang anak yang beruntung' **

Ckckck, Jeon Jungkook begitu senangnya terbebas dari iblis seperti Taehyung – julukan yang diberikan teman-temannya pada Taehyung.

Berbagai pertanyaan terbesit di otak polosnya, ' Mengapa dia melepaskanku? Tidak biasanya ia melepas orang yang telah menggangunya apalagi aku sampai menjatuhkan minumannya, mungkin wajahku terlihat terlalu memprihatinkan? Ah..atau dia takut padaku? Jin-hyung bilang aku agak gendut. Huuh, ini sangat membingungkan '

Jungkook tersenyum sekilas pada Taehyung. Senyuman lega lebih tepatnya. Namun karena sibuk tenggelam dalam kelegaan itulah Jungkook tidak menyadari keadaan sekitarnya.

Dan disinilah kecorobohan luar biasa yang dimiliki Jeon Jungkook mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Karena baru saja ia melangkahkan satu kakinya untuk menyingkir dari hadapan Kim Taehyung, –

"Eh? Waaaaaa!"

**Bruuuukkk!**

–kakinya terpeleset kaleng minuman Taehyung yang tadi terjatuh akibat ulahnya.

Jungkook harus menelan bulat-bulat segala kelegaannya. Ia terjatuh, hal yang biasa. Tetapi sekarang ia jatuh menimpa tubuh Taehyung.

'**Matilah aku'**

Sebenarnya, ini tak sepenuhnya kesalahan karena kecerobohannya yang tidak melihat-lihat apa yang ada di jalanan. Ini juga kesalahan Kim Taehyung, yang dengan tak kasat mata, kakinya memindahkan kaleng minuman itu kearah kaki kanan Jungkook saat Jungkook mulai melangkah dan alhasil membuat Jungkook terpeleset.

Sekarang terlihat jelas bahwa Kim Taehyung memang licik. Kim Taehyung tidak akan melepas begitu saja orang yang telah mengganggunya.

Namun kali ini rencananya malah membuatnya sial.

" Sial..apa yang terjadi.. " Taehyung meringis.  
>Ia merasakan sakit di sekitar pinggang, terutama di tulang ekornya. Dan rasa sakitnya diperparah dengan Jungkook yang tengah menimpanya.<p>

" Ck, kau..sialan.. si bodoh yang juga ceroboh, "

Hati Jungkook tersayat mendengar makian Taehyung.

Bodoh. Ceroboh. Ia memang ceroboh, bahkan amat ceroboh. Tapi siapa yang mau hidup dengan kecerobohan luar biasa ini? Siapapun tidak akan ada yang mau, begitupun dengan Jungkook, tetapi bagaimana lagi, ia sudah terlahir dengan nasib seperti ini.

Dan kejadian seperti ini hanya kecerobohan kecil dari kecerobohan-kecerobohan yang pernah ia lakukan. Banyak kejadian yang lebih parah yang dilakukannya. Itu akan dibahas nanti.

Pikiran licik Taehyung memperkirakan bahwa kaleng minuman itu akan membuat Jungkook terpeleset dan terjatuh di sampingnya. Namun ide liciknya itu tidak bekerja dengan baik saat ini.

Tubuh si bocah _chubby_ malah menimpanya.

Che, senjata makan tuan.

Cih! Rencana pertama memang gagal, tapi otak liciknya tak pernah kehabisan _stock_ rencana jahat.

Dasar licik!

.

.

Pikiran Jungkook kosong saat ia mendengar makian dari Taehyung, ia membeku dan lemas, diperparah dengan wajah Taehyung sangat dekat dengan wajahnya saat ini.

Dari sudut ini, Jungkook dapat melihat seberapa indahnya obsidian Taehyung, tulang rahangnya yang terpahat sempurna dan hidung mancungnya yang indah.

Jungkook telah berpikir bahwa Kim Taehyung ternyata tampan.

Perlahan pipi gembil Jungkook memerah.

Oh, tidak-tidak! Ini bukan waktunya memikirkan hal itu Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau..kau sudah kuberi kesempatan untuk menyingkir dari hadapanku. Dan sekarang..kau dalam masalah besar pipi chubby, " Taehyung berbisik di telinga Jungkook. Seringai terpahat di wajah tampannya (ini menurut Jungkook) saat ia melihat wajah Jungkook semakin memerah.

Mereka masih dalam keadaan yang sama saat Jungkook menimpa Taehyung karena sialnya entah mengapa tubuh Jungkook sulit sekali untuk bekerja sama dengan otaknya.

Bulu kuduk Jungkook merinding setelah mendengar suara rendah Taehyung di telinganya.

Jeon Jungkook telah jatuh di lubang yang sama.

Jeon Jungkook telah bebas dari sarang serigala tetapi sekarang ia jatuh ke sarang naga.

Semua karena kecerobohannya dan liciknya Taehyung.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Jin akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Mereka berjalan menuju koridor sekolah.

Jin? Siapa? Sejak kapan Jungkook bersama Jin?

Bukankah tadi ia berjalan sendiri menikmati pagi harinya yang indah dengan cuaca cerah berawan dan kicauan burung-burung kecil hingga berubah menjadi pagi hari penuh petaka dengan cuaca mendung berpetir dan teriakan burung-burung gagak tatkala menabrak Kim Taehyung lalu terjatuh hingga akhirnya menimpa tubuh Kim Taehyung yang licik itu. Cukup sampai di situ, itu adalah gambaran berlebihan kejadian suram tadi dalam otak Jungkook.

Sekarang siapa Jin?

Jin atau Kim Seokjin. Pemuda berusia 18 tahun. Berwajah tampan, para gadis menyebutnya seperti malaikat. Sedikit feminim meskipun tampan, baik hati dan tidak sombong, tentunya penolong dan ia adalah kakak dari Kim Taehyung.

Fakta yang cukup aneh.

Kakak beradik ini memiliki perbedaan yang cukup kontras.

Jika para gadis menyebut Jin seperti malaikat, maka Taehyung sebaliknya. Ia adalah iblis.

Jika Jin baik hati dan tidak sombong juga penolong, maka Taehyung itu licik, sombong dan acuh.

Jika Jin bersama kelompok anak-anak baik, maka Taehyung berkelompok dengan anak-anak seperti anggota gangster.

Jin baik, Taehyung buruk.

Mungkin cukup, ini hanya akan terlihat seperti membanding-bandingkan Jin dengan Taehyung dan hanya menunjukkan betapa buruknya Taehyung di mata mereka.

Meski begitu, Jin amat menyayangi Taehyung. Karena sebenarnya Taehyung tidak seburuk yang mereka kira.

Kembali ke topik, Jin yang kebetulan melintas melihat semua adegan antara Jungkook dan Taehyung.

Ia tersenyum, adiknya pasti akan merencenakan sesuatu terhadap Jungkook.

Ia tahu bahwa junior kesayangannya itu akan dapat masalah besar telah dengan tidak sengaja mengganggu Taehyung, oleh karena itu Jin menolong Jungkook yang sedang membeku di atas tubuh Taehyung. Setidaknya, agar mereka tidak terlambat ke sekolah. Soal apa yang nanti akan dilakukan Taehyung terhadap Jungkook, itu masalah nanti.

Dengan sedikit debatan antara Jin dengan Taehyung yang tidak dimengerti oleh Jungkook dan diakhiri dengan ancaman dari Taehyung, Taehyung membiarkan Jungkook bebas – untuk sementara.

"Jadi Jungkook, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang telah terjadi antara kau dan Taehyung tadi?" Jin bertanya seolah ia tidak tahu pada Jungkook.

"Uhm, aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah seperti biasa. Menikmati pagi hariku yang indah dengan cuaca cerah berawan dan kicauan burung-burung yang berubah menjadi pagi hari yang temaram dengan cuaca mendung disertai badai dan suara burung gagak yang menyeramkan saat aku tidak sengaja menabrak Kim Taehyung," Jungkook bercerita dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Haha.. benarkah? Kau berlebihan jika menggambarkannya seperti itu,"

"Aku hanya menceritakan apa yang kurasakan," Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana hingga tubuh gendutmu ini menimpa tubuh Taehyung yang kurus klontang?"

"Aku terpeleset.. lalu terjatuh menimpanya. Dan hyung! Aku tidak gendut, tapi aku sehat karena ibuku memberiku nutrisi yang baik setiap hari," entah mengapa pipi Jungkook bersemu mengingat kejadian tadi.

Jin tersenyum penuh arti menyadari rona di pipi Jungkook.

'**Ini akan sangat menarik' **Kim Seokjin sepertinya juga punya rencana licik di otaknya.

"Yayaya, baiklah.. kau sehat, tapi pipimu ini gendut dan itu fakta," Jin mencubit pipi Jungkook yang membuat erangan terdengar dari bibir _plump _Jungkook

"Ehmm.. hyung, pasti Taehyung akan merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat tehadapku, kan? Hidupku yang penuh ketenangan ini akan menjadi suram," Jungkook menunduk lemas.

"Benarr juga..tapi tenanglah, kau 'kan mempunyai banyak hyung yang akan selalu menjaga adik kecilnya ini dari segala macam monster, termasuk monster jahat yang kurus seperti Taehyung," Jin mencubit hidung Jungkook.

"Uhmm.. terima kasih!"

"Baiklah, dengar, belnya sudah berbunyi. Kita bertemu yang lain saat istirahat," Jin mengusap rambut Jungkook.

"Ya, Bye hyung!" Jungkook tersenyum sebelum pergi ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Jimin-hyung! Jin-hyung! Jhope-hyung!" Jungkook dengan semangatnya berlari menuju meja tempat teman-temannya. Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan Jungkook sedang berada di kantin saat ini.

Jungkook sudah tidak tahan dengan banyaknya kue yang sudah dipesankan hyung-nya.

Jarak Jungkook dengan teman-temannya hanya sekitar 5 meter. Ya, hanya 5 meter saja cukup lama bagi perut Jungkook yang sudah tak tahan dengan segala godaan kue-kue manis itu dan sepanjang jalan berjarak 5 meter itu Jungkook harus menghadapi banyak rintangan karena kecerobohanya.

Dimulai dengan saat ini ia –

**Bruukkkk! **

–menabrak seseorang yang untungnya tidak sedang membawa makanan.

"Ah, maaf-maaf!" Jungkook membungkuk meminta maaf dan orang itu hanya pergi. Sudah terbiasa. Ia hanya tidak menyangka karena hari ini ia masuk dalam daftar orang-orang yang ditabrak oleh Jeon Jungkook.

Dan sekarang–

**Bruuukkk! **

–Jungkook menabrak seorang lagi, yang untungnya lagi tidak sedang membawa makanan. Namun orang yang Jungkook tabrak kali ini lumayan berbahaya.

"Ck, Bodoh!" orang itu mendecak.

Jungkook seperti teringat sesuatu mendengar kata ' Bodoh '.

Ah! Ia teringat Kim Taehyung dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Apa orang yang di hadapannnya ini Kim Taehyung lagi?

Jungkook melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

Tidak, dia bukan Kim Taehyung –

"Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan cara menggunakan mata dengan baik, heh bocah?"

–tetapi teman dari Kim Taehyung.

Min Yoongi. Pemuda 18 tahun dengan kulit yang super putih dan terkenal dengan senyum mengejeknya yang menyayat hati. Dengan ke-_bad boy_-an yang setara dengan Taehyung.

"Ma-maaf..maaf..aku tidak sengaja dan sedang terburu-buru,"

"Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh! Di jalanan kantin yang seluas ini saja kau masih menabrak seseorang, dasar bod –" ucapan Yoongi terhenti karena seseorang.

"Tutup mulutmu mayat, kau tidak dengar ia sudah minta maaf dan bilang bahwa ia tidak sengaja?" ucap Jimin yang memotong makian Yoongi. Ya, Jimin langsung menghampiri Jungkook begitu melihat Jungkook menabrak Min Yoongi.

Park Jimin. Pemuda 18 tahun yang manis dan bisa dibilang pendek, bertubuh atletis, berpipi _chubby _seperti Jungkook. Pemuda ini sangat menyayangi dan cenderung _over protective_ pada Jungkook. Jimin dapat bersikap kekanakan seperti Jungkook saat mereka sedang bersama teman-temannya, namun dapat berubah menjadi sangat manly dan menyeramkan saat berhadapan dengan orang asing seperti ini, terutama jika menyangkut keselamatan teman-temannya.

"Cih! Aku tak akan memaafkannya dengan mudah, pendek!"

"Apa susahnya memaafkan seorang anak kecil yang tidak sengaja menabrakmu, bodoh! Dan kau bilang aku pendek? Tinggi badanmu bahkan hanya berbeda satu senti dariku, mayat!"

Park Jimin sangat sensitif jika itu menyangkut tinggi badannya, jika orang asing yang menyinggung hal tersebut.

"Kau bilang dia seorang anak kecil? Kau tidak melihat pipi _chubby_ dan tubuh gendutnya itu? Oh! Ternyata orangtua kalian memang tidak mengajarkan cara mengunakan mata kalian dengan baik,"

"Tsk, tadi kau sendiri yang mengatai ia ' bocah ' dasar bodoh! Dan ia tidak gendut, ia hanya sehat tidak seperti kau dan teman-teman licikmu yang kurus klontang kekurangan gi – "

"E-eh.. Jimin-hyung, sudah ayo kita pergi, aku sudah sangat lapar," Jungkook memotong ucapan Jimin.

Jungkook yang mengetahui suasananya akan semakin buruk segera membawa Jimin pergi. Ia tidak mau Jimin ikut terkena dampak masalah yang ia buat akibat kecerobohannya. Walaupun sepertinya sudah terlambat.

"Kau, hidupmu tidak akan tenang setelah apa yang kau perbuat, pendek!" Ucap Yoongi dingin, sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, Aku dan Jungkook tidak apa-apa Jin-hyung, " Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook yang saat ini dengan nafsunya melahap semua potongan _strawberry cake_-nya.

Jungkook akan melupakan hal apapun di dunia saat ia melihat kue.

"Owowow! Jiminnie~ Kau tahu, tadi kau keren sekali! Aku dan Jin-hyung bahkan hampir berteriak seperti _fangirl _gila melihat karisma seorang Park Jimin! Oh.. Jiminnie-oppa~ Jiminnie-oppa~ " J-hope menggoda Jimin dengan berlagak seperti _fangirl _gila.

"Ewwh..menjijikan! Aku tidak pernah berlagak seperti _fangirl _gila, Jung Hoseok!" Jin memberi tatapan tajam pada Jhope atau Jung Hoseok.

Jung Hoseok. Pemuda 18 tahun dengan segala tingkah konyolnya. Dibalik semua tingkah konyol itu, ia adalah seorang _dancer _profesional yang dikenal dengan nama J-hope.

"Ya, hyung! Berhentilah menggodaku! Daripada _fangirl_ gila kau lebih seperti tante-tante pedofil genit, hyung!" Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat raut wajah J-hope saat ini.

"O-oh..emm.. Jimin-hyung, maaf kau jadi ikut terlibat masalah," akhirnya _maknae _kita yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kue-nya angkat bicara.

"Eh? Tidak apa-apa Jungkookie~ aku tidak akan menyesal terlibat dalam masalah demi seseorang yang manis sepertimu," Jimin menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"Ehm..tapi..mereka itu berbahaya. Terlebih tadi pagi aku juga menabrak Kim Taehyung dan terjatuh menimpa tubuhnya. Untung ada Jin-hyung yang tadi menolongku,"

"Apa?! Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Kookie? Taehyung cungkring itu tak berbuat hal yang aneh kan?" J-hope bertanya dengan gaya ' tante-tante ' nya.

"Mungkin kalau aku tidak datang, kepolosan Jungkook manis kita akan terampas," Jin berkata dengan bangganya.

"Jadi..sekarang kita dalam masalah hyung.. dan itu karena aku," Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ssshh..Kookie, itu bukan masalah besar. Mereka hanya sekumpulan orang - orang kurus yang licik dan kita orang - orang sehat. Kau tidak lihat otot-otot Jimin yang sudah terlihat seperti binaragawan terkenal bernama Ade Ray?" J-hope berkata sambil menyolek-nyolek lengan atletis Jimin.

"Hey! Tubuhku memang atletis! Tapi aku tidak seperti Ade Ray, lagipula siapa Ade Ray? Itu terlalu berlebihan, tante genit!"

Jungkook hanya tertawa riang melihat tingkah laku para hyung-nya.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain kantin, Min Yoongi tengah menghampiri meja temannya – Taehyung.

Taehyung menyeringai melihat raut wajah Yoongi.

"Dapat mangsa baru, eh?" Yoongi ikut menyeringai mengetahui maksud dari pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Ya, namun kali ini akan sedikit berbeda dari biasanya," Yoongi mendudukan dirinya.

"Hm? Benarkah? Si Bocah Chubby atau Si Bocah Pendek?" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bocah pendek,"

"Baguslah, karena bocah _chubby_ itu sudah terlebih dahulu menjadi mangsaku," Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi.

"Apa yang bocah itu lakukan padamu?"

"Sama sepertimu, ia menabrakku. Che, bocah _chubby_ itu sangat beruntung, saat ia menabrakku Kim Seokjin sialan itu malah menolongnya, dan tadi pun begitu. Ia ditolong oleh bocah pendek itu," Taehyung menghabiskan minumannya.

"Tsk, mereka akan merasakan hidup di neraka setelah ini, benarkan Taehyung?"

"Huh, tentu saja, " Taehyung mengeluarkan seringai iblisnya.

' **Dan akan kubuat kau memohon padaku**_**, chubby**_** '**

Sepertinya Kim Taehyung sangat tertarik dengan mangsa barunya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N :**

**Uwaaaaaa! Fict multichap pertama Amu! Syalalala~ Gimana? Gimana? Ancur? Abal?  
><strong>

**Ugh, Amu sekarang lagi suka banget couple Vkook sama Jikook atau cinta segitiga Vkookmin.**

**Tapi ada yang ngeganjel pikiran Amu.**

**Amu membrojolkan fict ini karena bete nungguin update-tan ff Vkook yang sampe sekarang belom dilanjut sama authornya dan diperparah dengan banyaknya ff Vkook yang Jungkooknya tu seme -_- *^^v. Terus , Amu stres gara-gara iseng ngeliat Vmin moment dan ngebandingin sama Vkook moment. Terus disetiap ada Vkook pasti ada Jimin. Sekarang Amu mikir mereka itu punya cinta segitiga : V suka Jimin, Jimin suka Jungkook, Jungkook suka V/Jimin/J-hope/? *kacau**

**Jimin kan sering cari perhatian ke Jungkook tapi Jungkook malah ngacangin Jimin.**

**Terus..kayaknya V skinshippan sama Jungkook cuma buat fans aja. Beda sama Jikook. Jimin kayanya cintanya sepenuh hati sama Jungkook :3 apalagi waktu di Kiss The Radio, yang Jimin bilang dia suka banget sama Jungkook, karena Jungkook punya sisi malu yang imut yang dia tunjukkin cuma ke hyung-nya doang.**

**Terus-terus sekarang Jikook makin manis, soalnya kalo Amu perhatiin Jungkook sekarang udah ngerespon Jimin. Taun ini juga moment Vkook dikit -_-**

**Ya, kira-kira itu fantasi gak penting Amu tentang hubungan mereka. Tapi Amu lebih condong ke Vkook si ^^ Tapi Amu gak bisa pungkiri/? Kalu Jungkook di selca yang christmas kemaren bareng Jimin, dia itu uke banget! Keliatan kecil/? , imut, manis, butuh perlindungan gitu..huweee..kenapa gak selca sama V ajaaa! Emang si taun ini Jungkook tu makin imut, tapi kalo lagi selca sama V gak seimut itu**

**Oke, sekian curhatan hati seorang Amu yang isinya fantasi ga penting Amu sebagai fangirl.**

**Don't bash Yo!**

**Terima kritik dengan bahasa yang baik! *Itupun kalo ada yang baca dan ikhlas review***

**Bye!**


End file.
